no legible signs
by enticement
Summary: 03: Sometimes the safest thing to take is a chance. — sasusaku drabbles.
1. polka dots

**disclaimer:** the usual Charlie. and please put olives in the martini.

-

**&**

-

**.o1.  
**polka dots**  
**

_sasusaku_

-

**&**

-

Left. Right. Left. Right. And round the circle.

The rough and thick spears brushed over the brilliant white calcium filled tissues of varying density and hardness. She flashed a foam full smile to her reflection and continued the routine. She was taught before anything she had to brush her teeth, which she was doing, when she can figure out what exactly did a man do in her bedroom and how much _did_ she drink so he ended up there in a first place.

When you don't make your mind think about complicated things and just focus on the basics; life is easier.

For sure she knew one thing though, she was in her own apartment. Because he followed the rules, she figured, first sleepover _always _happens in the woman's house; easier to court her this way; the familiar environment does not distract her as if his apartment would have, Sakura wouldn't spend quarter of an hour just analyzing his private space for the signs of ex-girlfriend's possessions.

Elegant finger pressed the 'On' button on the silver radio and music blasted into her ears. She heard somewhere that when you turn on a song and switch it to a full volume, when it is unbearably loud the flow of words just push out any possible thoughts out of your head.

—_it was nothing but a quick think  
kids games, kiss chase, just a quick fling  
now i'm hoping you never go missing  
now i'm telling you, you can hold this ring, watch how it glistens_—

She turned in a circle dancing to the unfamiliar song and because of a slight booze hangover from the party last night her mind did not clearly process the fact that her hips were doing a humping movement, along with the quirky swung of the said hips to the sides that reminded her of a more faster version of a hula dance.

Because of the loud music in the room which walls were painted eggshell she didn't hear raspy voice, like a sound of dry autumn leaves then they break into crisps, in the hall behind the thick wooden door. "Damn it dobe, this is the last time I let you stay at my place. Why? Because how many times did I tell you—_!_"

The door swung open revealing half naked Sasuke—with a cell phone in his hand—in his grey sleeping pants that hung dangerously low at his hips, "—not to use the coffee machine, I swear if you use toilet paper as a fertilizer again—" his eyes closed and long fingers rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Jghsuytjihkjokju?" Uchiha opened his left eye curiously, why the heck did Naruto spoke something odd with a weird girly voice? And didn't he speak with the idiot just on the phone?

Before him stood very oblivious Sakura who rocked her hips in a slow motion in the rhythm of the song. Bony and long pale legs bare stood on green painted toes and moved in a less complicated style than waltz. He would have called her naked if she didn't wear a see through white top with no room for imagination but plenty for firm weight of her breasts and crimson red thongs with a pattern consisting series of white dots that are equally spaced and sized.

First thought that came to his mind was, _nice butt_.

Second thought did not form nor did Sasuke's mind had time to recover because his ears heard a faint sound of _click! _as Sakura's tooth brush fell out of her gaping mouth and his hand automatically stretched out to the radio and on the—

—_when all i really wanted was to have some fun  
now im losing my head, im telling you one thing  
you're number one_—

—note the song died.

This is going to be **awkward**.

* * *

8D

I think there should be a prequel to this one. and yes, it's not supposed to make sense.  
Prompt via review. There will be various parings and I will write _anything_.  
.rumour-kun.


	2. vigorous sensibility

**disclaimer: **Kishimoto is a male. He **_owns_** _Naruto_ (no pun needed). He is also a fuckrutard, for making such a mess out of the manga.  
I am annoyingly female, only occasionallymaybesometimesweekendsoff_always?_ a bitchwithapollupherass, and a firm fighter for SasuSaku. Go figure, honey.**  
**

-

**&**

-

**.o2.**

vigorous sensibility

_sasusaku_

-

**&**

-

Drip. Drip. Drip. _Boom! Bam!_

He needed to wait; time out the right moment to come in. There is no such thing as too early or way late when it came to Uchiha Sasuke, there is always 'now'. Just a second between screwing over and majorly screwing over, and he had always fit exactly into that second; because, after all, Uchiha Sasuke was perfection in every way. He was made of self control and was self proclaimed monster of the fairy tale. He should be above this; there were no reasons to go in. Except—

Oh fuck it.

He didn't need a reason. She was above it all; she _needed _to be the – Sasuke swallowed thick saliva – only explanation to this madness. And she was an idiot. A motherfucking moron. And he was a bigger one for letting her slip. Sasuke quietly waltzed into the shop, his shadow trailed behind him. He should have no regrets, no second thoughts; he had no _permission _to have them.

His world crushed then he saw he like that; sitting on the cold and fashion-less tile, long legs spread in two angular directions, choking on her own hysterical sobs, vigorously gaping for a breath of air. Her chest rising and falling haphazardly, uncovered arms desperately groped her own body bringing pain to the flesh.

Shoulders shook and thin arms grabbed her throat and Sasuke heard a gagging sound. If he was a lesser man he would have closed his eyes and turned away from the sight of the fallen one. But he was a twisted and wicked man, and her pain and sorrow and disgust with herself have only allured him closer to his prey.

Elegant fingers pulled her long locks of hair down, tearing some off; still crying she was. And a blue ribbon slipped away, but her blood was a different color. And waterfall of pink covered up the naked scene of horribly handled emotions from looks of pity and desire; she had expected some to come and comfort.

No one came. No one knew yet.  
Good riddance.  
Perhaps, she still had few moments to live before she will be ruined forever.  
Or maybe no one will ever come.  
And she will vanish in peace.  
She didn't though.  
He came.  
And the clock in the back of her mind counted second before her doom.

Her tight, tight jeans did not allow her to free her stomach of an unwanted burden. God, why was it _so _tight? She needed to breathe; her fingers scratched the material of dark pants till drops of blood had leaked from fingernails. She still has not undone the button. But even if she did, no release will come with that action.

Before Sakura, in a less random fashion than her hair, in more of a peaceful manner laid a half open box from which a golden rich goo continued to slowly slip away on and down the drain near it.

Egg Shells.

Sasuke stepped on them. On his path to her, with the each step his size 13 boots took they crushed something under. The shells were creamy white, with small grey dots on them. Almost perfect if not those cracks and crushed parts; all is broken.

Perfection is over rated anyway.  
Then it came to them.  
Then it came to Sasuke and Sakura –  
(_or was it, Sakura and Sasuke?_)  
– perfection did not exist.

He noticed that the belt on around her yet slim waist was not hers. He couldn't tell it by the fashion of it. Or the style; but it was, absolutely defiantly, not hers. Red, was color that suited her; but not this shade, not so...violent.

She was such a slut. Why did he ever associate himself with her? She was nowhere of his status. He could have settled for more comfortable woman, with less drama. Why was there so much passion that came with this sick relationship? He must have gotten that from his late mother, the adventurous spark and desire to settle for nothing less than impossible.

"I can't breathe...I can't breathe...why I can't breathe?" Her voice was husky and sounded crocked.

Sasuke brilliant, there were no words lesser than that. He was brilliant and awkward and cruel and bitter. But he didn't have an answer for that.

"I just want to die," her voice hitched and it tasted like bitter honey. "I just want to die..."

He came closer.  
Step. Step. Ste—  
And with one swept movement he was behind her, holding her to the ground.  
Trying to save the fallen.  
"There are things worth living for," she didn't have time to protest. "other than love."

"Are there?" She was like a child. She acted that way, she wanted to be explained the simplest and most basic things. But then Sasuke opened his mouth to answer he caught himself thinking that she, perhapsmaybetherecouldbeaslimchance was right. Everything anyone ever done was for love.

"There should be, otherwise heartbreaks would be as poisons as they are described."

Silence fell over them, she counted moments.  
Soon, others will come.  
And the secret will be out.  
And she will be dead.  
Hanged and mutilated.  
Trick. Tick. Tick. Tick.  
Time was slipping away. "I don't think—"

He closed her mouth with his palm. Lips near her ear-shell and hypnotizing voice hissed like a snake. "Then don't think. Just breathe. We will get through this, because you're you and I'm me. We're Sasuke and Sakura. And I know you better than you know yourself. We will get through."

She just nodded; a few more tears have escaped the green oblivion. This time, she will listen to him.

"Just don't think."

* * *

_**:3**_

Two words: Gossip Girl. Three words: Chuck and Blair. Random thought: do you get what the beginning meant? or the whole update for this matter?

.rumour-kun.


	3. lack of color

**disclaimer:** ...I need to say something here, right?

**note:** I guess not many understood the last update. anyway hints that I dropped should have told you that there was a pregnancy involved, major depression for Sakura because of getting dumped, yes Sasuke and Sakura used to be together, no it is not Sasuke's child, yes Sakura ended up being one of those women who have drama on their tails – think Marissa from The O.C. – Egg Shells, golden goo from the broken eggs, tight jeans, the viciously red belt that didn't belong to Sakura and other hints were supposed to tell you that; but I guess I over did it a tad bit.

P.S. *sad here* No Prompts, seems to be your slogan. Damn, this is the most unpopular thing I have started. Evar. So please, _please, _drop a review. *right after you read this update*

-

**&**

-

**.o3.**

lack of color

_sasusaku_

-

**&**

-

_Boom!! Bapa Boom! Bam! Bam!_

He thinks that it is the most beautiful thing he sees.

The ruins of the red brick roofs, crushed pearly white buildings and broken ground full of soil – green leafs of the still growing trees are blown by the hurricane the jutsu left behind but the only thing that catches his eye is the enchanting sight that it all makes up together.

None of it is truly complete without the other detail.

Sasuke smiles – in many years, it is his first heart full smile – and yet he looks like the death itself. It was not exactly what he wanted but—

"Perfect," Sasuke whispers to the wind and it carries his words down from the mountain top.

—he wouldn't pass out on watching this in a million years. And Sasuke knows that revenge is absolute and his hatred still burns inside but knowledge that many feel the same hatred brings him peace.

"Perfect." Sasuke continues to say that word over and over again. He knows it's true.

--

You are not quite sure how you got here.

—_blood drips and the rich liquid is so warm_—

You remember it had something to do with—

—_ground is broken and earthquake feels like a feather's touch compared to that. bodies lay under dirty feet and no one could count exactly how many are there_—

—the boy who was named silly.

You are surprised that you made this foolish – world-shaking, fate-shattering – decision in a spring of the moment. You think you are killing Sasuke, or maybe it's the foe's blade doing that for you, but he grips your mind and soul unwilling to let go.

If he is lighting that you are fire; and there is no difference between those.

"Boy, have you learned nothing?"

The foe's voice is near, your ear-shell tickles, and it is as cold as the blade. He says things that you can't fully comprehend because – well _just _because you don't really listen; why should you? He thinks he killed you, but really, he just wounded Sasuke – thus gave you an upper hand – but the one who is trapped in the death spell is him.

Your body no longer exists, you disappear in the blink of the eye, only chipping of the lighting is heard – no matter how fast or strong the old ancestor is, you will always be a little stronger, a little faster; just one step ahead. And that's all you need to win this.

Your blade is as sharp as your mind when you calculate the trajectory of the attack, he dodges but who cares, really? You will still win because, _just _because, Sasuke is locked up inside and you are free and you will fly and breathe, breathe, _breathe_—

"Checkmate." You murmur and Kisame's head rolls on the ground.

Deep inside Sasuke chuckles at the foolishness of the shark-man.

—_BREATHE!_

You don't even blink anymore, slash after slash and another one after those, fight is intense and it is chakra exhausting.

_You know, he will notice a clone – you showed a joker too soon; so what do you have left now? Simply do what I would do. _Sasuke emphases on I all the time, he all about the ego. And you know he is right; what is left now?

You dodge opponent's weapon and as you twist in the air sending lighting at him you see red and you see green and you see pale skin. And Sasuke whispers a name that feels pink.

Remembering feels nice.

But she is far away, in a distance, and her shouts for you are useless because Sasuke pushes you to make a choice and you think you just made it.

—_blood drips and the rich liquid is so warm_—

And you are caught again in the same situation you found yourself in moments ago. And she screams but who cares, at least that what Sasuke says.

—_ground is broken and earthquake feels like a feather's touch compared to that. bodies lay under dirty feet and no one could count exactly how many are there_—

When you are dying you remember a lot of things, the past skin you left behind—

—of smiles and grins and love. of the time when everything was blue and golden by color. happiness is undifined—

—the life you lived and that your existence was colorless.

White and black. _All_ black.

And when you stare at the hair of a person behind you over your shoulder. Her screams are muffed and you are deaf.

She was painted vicious.

And you know that your sacrifice was worth it and at least in your life you did something good – like saved the world, that's good right? You are remembered now as a savior. The villainy is forgotten.

And your ancestor smiles at you wickedly and you know that his wish was fulfilled. He destroyed many in his path and he thought he did it to you, foolish him. Sasuke is not dead, he is hidden – deep inside in the darkness he smiles like lightning and waits when you will be crushed by the weight of the world on your shoulders, because when he will spring from the ashes like phoenix and drag the universe to hell.

You push your katana deeper into the soft flesh of the opponent's stomach and sweep it to the left. You split the creator of your wickedly shaped dream in half and he falls, still smiling.

Revenge is sweet and even heroes like you know that.

--

"Wake up."

"Dead?"

"Alive."

You look at your chest and see that it is painted pink with her hair. And you feel her tears, the liquid is hot and burns you like the knowledge that your destiny perhaps, have always led you to this exact moment and every step you took before was prequel to the story you will write down now.

And you do not know why did you want so badly to become someone with blond hair and silly eyes, why did you follow his visionary dreams the moment his own invincible sprit have shed to pieces and body lay cold on the ground. And now you are not you but you are him.

But unlike him you know that the path to reconstruction will be hard and many have vanished from the existence because your family named themselves gods. And you don't know what to do next because life is tough and died reeked with rotten corpses outside.

But you are now a savior and you are the new prophesy boy. And the demonology of your family should be put aside because like your inspiration – like the boy with the eyes that mirror the sky – want to shape your own future.

You want to fill the empty black room with blue and golden ribbons and rip the thick darkness so the sheds of love will return.

"Alive?" And you look down and she is still colored that unforgettable shade of pink. What a contrast, brilliantly white skin and eyes of a summer. She is painted vicious; she is color that you lack.

"Alive."

You just do it for color.

"Sometimes the safest thing to take is a chance."

* * *

[:

I couldn't just kill Sasuke could I? But Naruto is dead, and this is the angsty/filled with hope ending of the manga which I hope will happen but knowing Kishi wouldn't. It is like DBZ, with the rule breaking and taking life for granted with no aftermath; but of course Naruto is like DBZ, Kishi's favorite manga used to be DragonBall. _le sign._

**Edit:**Just to be safe I want to explain this one. a) Sasuke isn't dead, he is very much alive; yes he crushed Konoha, and did all the blah-blah stuff he needed too. b) when I say Sasuke is trapped inside what I mean it that Sasuke associates his name with the wickedness he did and the demon within that is why the first part has evil!Sasuke and the later ones savior!Sasuke, so I guess this should make it easier to understand that was going on. c) Naruto is dead, Sasuke saved the day _woope! _who cares, I don't know how it ended up that way but what I do know is that Sasu-kuns now tries to be like the blondie, all heroic and stuff. d) Sakura plays a small part and yet a very big one. I think the last paragraph says it all. e) the last sentence was said by Sasu-kuns and the whole update was about it. Taking a chance.

.rumour-kun. (who is now **enticement**)


End file.
